Jesse Craw
Appearance Jesse Craw has medium long brown hair with a red hankerchief worn on his head as a hat. He has green eyes and is a caucasian male. He wears a blue vest with a white shirt underneath. Over his vest and shirt, he wears a large brown coat. He also wears tan pants and brown boots. He has a short beard that is braided and a earring on his right ear that is a chain that has a blue feather connected to the end of it. Personality Jesse Craw is a laid back kind of guy who enjoys smoking, sailing, singing, playing guitar, monkeys, and drinking. He is also a closet pervert. He hates his father, so whenever he talks about the man, he gets stressed and overly angry. He is also rather friendly and trusting of others, but he likes it when his nakama have proven their worth to him while he does the same for them. He is a man that believes in equality and freedom. He still believes the world is changing and that we aren't free enough. We are still bound by laws of the authority who tell us what to do. That is why there is still a need for pirates and why there are still pirates. Biography Jesse Craw is the son of a pirate from West Blue. His name was Gohza Craw; otherwise known as, "The Blue Bird". Jesse's father ate the Pho-Pho no Mi fruit, which gave him the zoan-type powers of turning into a blue-feathered phoenix. His father met Jesse's mother on an island in West Blue. After this, Jesse's father decided he wanted to settle down and take a break from pirating, so he took him and his wife to East Blue. This is where Jesse was born. Eventually, Gohza abandoned Jesse and his mother shortly after he was born. Jesse grew up resenting his father, wanting to become a marine, so he could kill him. However, fate didn't want that for Jesse and always had him enjoy life around other pirates. As of recently, Jesse's mother passed away due to an incurable disease. With no more attachments to this island, Jesse decided that he will find a crew and become a pirate. Before his mother died, his mother told Jesse that his father was Devil Fruit user. She told Jesse all about his father's devil fruit. His eyes glistened in wanting to have his father's devil fruit. One day, he saw a newspaper article that said the infamous "Blue Bird" pirate has been caught and will be sentenced to death. His sentence will be next month on a Friday at Loguetown. Jesse went to Loguetown and watched his father's death sentence. As he watched his father die, Jesse had a look in his eye. A look that said his goals had changed. With his father dead, he could now find the Pho-Pho no Mi fruit and become the new Blue Bird pirate. He smiled and sailed back home. On his way back home, he hitched around with some dirty old sailors who caught fish. This is where he met a friend. His name was Momo and Momo was a small monkey. Momo was around humans so much that he was able to interact with them and get along with them very well. Momo took a liking to Jesse and decided to stick with him. Jesse was hesitant at first, but inevitably Momo grew on Jesse. After that, they went back to the island and continued to gather a crew to go sailing as pirates. He is also the new Captain of the Blue Bird Pirates . Character Stats Professions Musician: Rank 1 No feats yet Fighter: Rank 2 No feats yet +1 Defense +1 Physical Attack Combat Techniques: Spinning Blade: Jesse spins his body holding his sword out. Nearby unprepared enemies will get damaged a bit. Compare Jesse's strength and agility to enemy's agility. Uppercut Slice: One powerful swing upwards up the enemy's body. Criss-Cross Slice: Two mean swings in an "X" formation with Jesse's rapier that leaves Jesse vulnerable when finished. Half of Dodge/Parry goes into the attack, loses half of Dodge/Parry for a bit. Weapon and Armor: "Haverly" Rapier: +2 Melee Damage +1 Melee Accuracy